


The Wish

by fiftyshadesofdes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Heavy Fluff, I don't know how else to describe this other than it's really sweet, Other, floofy, it might give you diabetes, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofdes/pseuds/fiftyshadesofdes
Summary: True love is about the journey, not the destination.





	The Wish

It was rare for Saeyoung, Ji-ae, and Ae Cha to have an entire weekend without any plans. Whenever Saeyoung was not working, the trio normally filled free time with fun dates.  Having plans can be fulfilling, however, even having set plans can eventually take a toll on a person. Sometimes to recharge you need to disconnect from everything and everyone. **  
**

And that’s what the three exactly did.

They turned off their smartphones, put away the electronics, and completely cut themselves away from technology. The three piled into one of Saeyoung’s sports cars and went on a road trip, fulfilling their wanderlust without any distractions.

They weren’t quite sure where they were going but it didn’t matter as long as they had each other. After all: true love is about the journey, not the destination.

Saeyoung had driven miles away from the Choi complex and found an area on a mountainside perfect for stargazing. Tonight was the start of a meteor shower and he wanted to give his lovers the best view available.  It was secluded enough to give them privacy but not too far off of the beaten path where it would be considered dangerous. Saeyoung’s experience in the agency proved to be very handy in finding the safest spots for the three to travel to.

Saeyoung, Ji-ae, and Ae Cha found a nice grassy spot to lay underneath the heavens to watch the celestial event unfold. A gentle breeze gave way to one of the more crisp, cooler nights of the summer.

It was the perfect weather for being outdoors.

“What a gorgeous night,” Ji-ae commented, pressing against Saeyoung’s warmth. She let out a relaxed sigh once comfortably situated on the blanket the three laid on with Ji-ae on the left side of Saeyoung and Ae Cha on the right. Saeyoung’s arms wrapped around both girl’s shoulders, his heart bursting with love.

“Mmmhmm,” Ae Cha nodded, draping her arm around Saeyoung’s chest. A smile spread across her features as she felt Saeyoung squeeze her shoulder.

“I’m so lucky,” Saeyoung chuckled. “A beautiful night with my two beautiful girls and my beautiful car.”

“That’s a lot of  _beautifuls_ ,” Ji-ae giggled. “You must really believe in beauty.”

“There’s a lot of things I believe,” Saeyoung leaned toward Ji-ae and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I believe in God. I believe in Honey Buddha Chips and PhD. Pepper. I believe Elly is a cat goddess sent from kitty heaven! And… I believe I am the luckiest man alive to be here with the both of you.”

“I believe in fate and destiny,” Ae Cha chimed in, her eyes gazing up into the sky. “Don’t you think it’s crazy how the universe paired us all together like this?”

“Do you regret it?” Saeyoung teased.

“Absolutely not,” Ae Cha shook her head and stretched out on the ground, curling her toes. “I believe the universe put us on the path we had to just so we could find each other at the right time.”

“I can see that,” Ji-ae replied, lazily draping her arm over Saeyoung’s chest as well. Her arm laid on top of Ae Cha’s.  “As painful as our pasts are, sometimes I wonder if we had to endure what we did so we can be the very best version of ourselves.”

“Maybe God answered our prayers,” Saeyoung countered. “I like to think God heard my prayers and answered them.”

“Oh? What did you pray for?” Ji-ae asked, her face lighting up with curiosity.

“Yeah, what did you pray for?” Ae Cha added.

Saeyoung grinned as he closed his eyes. “I prayed for a brand new car and to pet Elly and to wear the prettiest dresses ever!”

“Saeyoung!” both girls exclaimed in unison which startled Saeyoung. The redhead immediately erupted in laughter from the girls’ reaction.

“Okay. Okay,” Saeyoung wheezed. After his laughter faded away his tone became soft and gentle as he opened his eyes again to stare into the vast universe above him.  “Maybe I did pray for those a little. But I prayed to have a family and now I have one. Saeran is home and happy. I married an amazing woman and we share a love for a sweet little peach. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“That’s not true. You have one more thing you wanted to ask for,” Ji-ae retorted. “You can’t hide from me Saeyoung Choi.”

Saeyoung’s eyebrow raised as he and Ji-ae gave knowing glances before turning to face Ae Cha. Ae Cha’s eyes widened upon seeing the two staring back at her and she felt anxiety creep into her chest.

“What else did you want to ask for?” Ae Cha hesitated, a trace of fear evident in her voice. “Was it something I did?”

“No no! Um. W-Well…,” Saeyoung began, pulling the smaller woman closer to his body.  “We’ve been thinking about it and we’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while.”

“Truth be told, we were kind of afraid of asking you because we didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Ji-ae added, sitting up slightly to get a better view of Ae Cha from the other side of Saeyoung.

A smile spread across Saeyoung’s lips as he leaned toward Ae Cha and also planted a kiss on her forehead. He was met with wide, curious golden-hazel eyes. “Ae Cha will you…”

“Be our wife?” Ji-ae asked, finishing Saeyoung’s sentence.

Before Ae Cha could respond, a flash of light streaked across the sky. The three immediately shot their gazes toward the stars, their eyes taking in the galactic sight. The heavens had opened up with a constant stream of shooting stars. Hues of green and blue streaks painted across the black canvas.

“It’s starting! Quick, we need to make a wish,” Saeyoung pointed at the dazzling lights from above.

“Okay!” Ji-ae replied, squeezing her eyes shut as she rested her head on top of Saeyoung’s shoulder.

While Saeyoung and Ji-ae made their wishes, Ae Cha laid on the ground with her hands covering her face. Her vision was blurred as she tried to focus on the vibrant sky. Tears fell along the sides of her eyes as chest constricted with a wave of emotion. When her breath hitched, Saeyoung and Ji-ae immediately turned toward Ae Cha with concern in their features.

“O-Oh no! What’s wrong?” Saeyoung asked. “Anything but tears. Please don’t cry!”

“My wish came true tonight,” Ae Cha sobbed, her voice muffled from her face being concealed by her tiny bare hands.


End file.
